L O S T
by LittleMissMopet
Summary: Stranded on an island after their plane crashes, 48 people must band together if they hope to get home alive. But on an island filled with secrets, just how well will they cope in their new environment. Cannon Couples. All Human... for the most part. Rated M for precaution only.


**For an assignment I had to combine two books, movies or TV programmes in the best way I could. So I chose to do the TV Show: Lost's plot with the character's from Stephanie Meyer's book: Twilight. I do not own any of the plot or characters. Enjoy.**

A pair of eyes opened to reveal the bright emerald green iris' that lay beneath their eyelids. They looked up towards the sky, watching as the tall palm trees swayed in the breeze. Birds chirped in the distance, but they seemed muffled by a loud ringing sound. The green eyed man took several deep breaths as he clenched and unclenched his fists in confusion as pain shot through him.

Some twigs snapped to his left, and his gaze shot towards the noise and he saw a short haired golden Labrador emerging from the jungle. The man smiled a small crooked smile, and let out a deep sigh before the dog ran past him and back into the jungle. The man lifted his head to follow the dog with his gaze, but it was gone from sight. He took several deep breaths and used a piece of the bamboo that was growing around him to pull himself upright. He let out a noise in pain, but continued to pull himself up using the bamboo as support until he was standing on his feet. His hand reached around to his back, and he leant himself against a piece of bamboo. It bent slightly as his weight lent against it, but it managed to support him.

The man lifted up his suit jacket and cringed at the sight. He let out some ragged breaths and dug his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle containing a clear liquid. Clasping the bottle in his hand, he pushed himself off of the bamboo and started to walk through the jungle at a swift pace. His pace quickened as he made his way through the bamboo, his breathing deep and laboured, and quickly made it out of the bamboo and into the jungle.

The trees were further apart than the bamboo had been and the only sign of humanity was a white shoe hanging from a branch, the lace caught on the light bark. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. He looked around quickly, allowing himself a minute before the man's eyes widened at the sight of smoke above the trees, and he quickly started to run again. The trees soon turned into bushes, and as he pushed through he found himself on a beach.

The man looked off into the ocean for a few seconds before he heard a woman's screams. The woman screamed again, and a loud whirring sound started to get quicker. The man took two quick paces to his left before stopping in astonishment. The woman's voice was quickly joined by others, and the man started to stumble forward through the sand.

There were people covering the beach, amongst large sheets of metal and wood. The man quickly realised that the loud whirring sound was coming from a large engine that had once been attached to a plane.

Memories flashed in his mind about the moments before he woke up in the jungle, but he didn't have time to process them now. A man called for help somewhere in the distance, and he ran towards the plea. When he was half way there, and woman ran in front of him wailing and he stopped in confusion. The man held his head in confusion as more people screamed and called out for help.

He looked around and saw the reason for all the commotion. Laying in front of him in the sand was the middle section of a plane, or what used to be a plane. The left wing, had been turned into the scrap metal that now lay on the beach, and the runners were broken off. A call for help snapped the man out of his thoughts, and he ran towards the noise. A brown haired man had his legs trapped under a large sheet of metal, and he couldn't manage to lift it off of himself. The green eyed man called a few of the passers-by over to help him lift the metal sheet, and then shouted over the noise "Ok, on the count of three… 1…. 2…. 3…."

On 3, they lifted the sheet of metal, and the green-eyed man pulled the injured man away from the wreckage. His injuries were obvious because of the blood which has seeped through the man's trousers. The green-eyed man quickly took off his tie, and tied it around the man's leg above his injury, while others continued to scream around him. The engine continued to get louder so he instructed that the passers-by get the injured man away from the wreckage, before running towards a pregnant woman who was on her hands and knees by the water's edge. The green-eyed man knelt next to her and said "What's going on?"

"I'm having contraction's" she said in a heavy Australian accent.

"How many months pregnant are you?"

"I'm only 8 months."

"How far apart are they comin'?" the green-eyed man replied.

"I don't know, they just happened." She clutched her stomach as she spoke, and the man looked around. Next to them was a young man doing CPR on an elderly woman, and a couple of men carrying an injured woman to safety. The men stopped and one of them gestured to another man, telling him to get away from the engine, but it was too late. The engine whirred and it sucked the man in, causing it to explode in a large burst of flame and smoke. The green-eyed man covered the pregnant woman with his body as people started fleeing in every direction.

The green-eyed man, took the pregnant woman by the hands and said in a confident voice "Listen to me, look at me, you're going to be ok, do you understand me, but you have to sit absolutely still."

The woman winced in pain, and the green eyed man turned to a bulky man standing off to the side near the wreckage. "Hey you" he said "I need you to get this woman away from these fumes, go over there and stay with her. If her contractions occur any closer than 3 minutes apart, call out for me"

The bulky man looked down at the woman and said "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

The green-eyed man ignored him and bent down to the woman quickly "I'll be right back, ok?" he said quietly, before running towards the man performing CPR.

The woman cried out a quick "Thank you" before the bulky man called out "Hey! What's your name?"

The green-eyed man turned back and shouted "Edward", before bending down to help the man and the elderly woman. "Stop" he said, pushing the man's shoulder slightly and continuing "Her head isn't tilted far back enough, you are blowing air into her stomach."

"You sure?" The man replied in a squeaky voice.

Edward tilted her head slightly and started to perform CPR on the elderly woman.

"That's exactly what I was doing. I'm a lifeguard, I'm licenced."

Edward leant down to listen if she was breathing and said "Well you seriously need to think about giving that licence back."

"Maybe we should do one of those hole things, ya know where you stick the pen in the throat" the squeaky voiced man said, pointing to his throat for emphasis.

Edward said quickly "Yeah, you go get me a pen", and the squeaky voiced man quickly ran off, calling out for anyone who had a pen. Smoke continued to fill the air around them as screams echoed across the beach.

Edward continued to perform CPR on the elderly woman, while throwing in a few "Come on"'s while he worked. He carried on for another minute, and much to his relief, the woman coughed and took a deep breath. A loud creaking sound echoed across the beach, and Edward turned to see that part of the hull was about to snap off and fall on top of the bulky man and the pregnant woman. He took off running as fast as his legs would carry him, yelling for them to move. They turned around and saw him gesturing to move. They got up quickly, and Edward and the bulky man carried the pregnant woman as far as they could before the metal fell and hit the beach with a loud thud. Another engine exploded behind them, and the three dove onto the beach.

"You ok?" Edward said in a panicky voice as the pregnant woman nodded, taking deep breaths. The bulky man rolled onto his side and nodded too, and Edward said "Stay with her."

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere" the bulky man replied, and Edward took off running. He wandered around the wreckage looking for people to help amongst the burning piles of metal and wood. He walked over to the main section of the hull, and rest his hand on one of the upside down seats. He took several deep breaths before his thoughts were interrupted by the squeaky voiced man. He held out a handful of pens and said "I didn't know which one would work best."

Edward took them out of the man's hand and said "They're all good, thanks." He walked away slowly, and made his way to a red and black suitcase. He slowly unzipped it and dug around in the make-up bag until he found a small sewing kit. He ran down the beach, until he found a small secluded section of dirt. He shrugged out of his jacket and blood stained shirt, and tried to reach around to check on his injury but he couldn't see it. He winced in pain, and momentarily considered heading back to the others, when a brunette woman emerged from a bush. "Excuse me" he said in a pleading tone. The brunette woman looked at him, and Edward continued. "Did you ever use a needle?"

"What?" the brunette woman said as she slowly walked towards him. It was evident that she had been crying as her nose was a tinted red colour and her eyes were puffy.

"Did you ever, patch a pair of jeans?" Edward asked again.

The woman paused for a moment before replying. She looked down at the ground and said "I…. ummm… I made the drapes in my apartment."

"That's great, fantastic. Listen do you have a second, I could use a little help here." Edward said painfully. The brunette just nodded and walked the rest of the way to him.

"Help with what?" She asked when she was only a few steps away from him.

"With this." He said and turned his body so she could see the wound. The girl flinched. "Look I would do it myself, I'm a doctor but I just can't reach it."

"You want me to sew that up?

"It's just like the drapes…"

"No it's not like the drapes, with the drapes I used a sewing machine"

"You can do this, I'm telling you" Edward said as he looked up at her face. "If you wouldn't mind."

They both took several heavy breathes before she said "of course I will."

Edward thanked her over and over, and handed her the bottle that he had been clutching earlier. "It's for your hands" he said as she unscrewed the bottle and poured a small amount into her palm. "Save me some…. For the wound." She screwed the lid back on the bottle, and picked up the sewing kit. She looked down at it and asked "any colour preference", causing Edward to chuckle lightly.

"Standard black" he replied, still chuckling at her light hearted comment. As she picked out the thread and needles, Edward poured a small amount of the alcohol in the bottle onto his wound with a loud hiss which turned into a whimper.

**LMM**

Back at the beach a large brunette man lit a cigarette while he looked at the wreckage. The sun was setting on the horizon, and the people were beginning to build fires to keep them warm through the night. The pregnant woman was standing near the edge of the water with her shoes in her hand, letting the waves rush past her feet. The bulky man was packing small packages covered in foil into a box, and a bald headed man sat staring out at the waves. The squeaky voiced man had his cell-phone pressed against his ear, trying to get a signal as he walked across the beach, and a dark-skinned man was adding wood to a fire. "Hey you." He said to a blonde haired man sat nearby "What's your name?"

The blonde haired man looked up, startled by the attention "Me?" he asked. The dark-skinned man nodded and the blonde haired man said "Jasper"

"Jasper" the dark-skinned man repeated "We need help with the fire, no one will see it if it isn't big"

"Yeah, alright I'm on it" Jasper replied, throwing a piece of wood onto the fire. "What's your name?"

"Sam" the dark-skinned man replied.

"Ok, I'm on it Sam." Jasper said, before running to gather more wood.

The elderly woman that Edward had saved earlier, kissed her wedding ring as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Edward grunted as the brunette woman sewed his wound. "I might throw up on you" she said as she held her breath. Edward just shook his head and replied "No you're doing fine."

"You don't seem afraid at all" the woman commented. "I don't understand that."

"Well" he paused and took a deep breath as she added another stitch. "Fear is sort of an odd thing. When I was in residency, my first solo surgery was a spinal surgery on a 16 year old kid, a girl, and at the end after 13 hours I was closing her up and I accidentally ripped a dural sac. I shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together, the membrane is as thin as tissue and so it ripped open and the nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her. The terror was just so crazy, so real and I knew I had to deal with it." A tear slipped down his cheek and he continued with the story. "So I just made a choice, I would let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing. But only for 5 seconds, that's all I was gonna give it. So I started to count. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. And it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine."

"If that had been me" the brunette woman said "I think I would have run for the door."

"No I don't think that's true" Edward said "You're not running now." Edward turned and met her eyes.

**LMM**

That night, the survivors all sat in small groups all over the beach. Each group had no more than 6 people, and each had a small fire. Jasper was sat on a log, writing a letter on each of his bandages that he had wrapped around his fingers. _FATE_. Sam sat next to him, and commented "You'd think they would have come by now."

"Who?" Jasper said, looking up from his bandages.

"Anyone" Sam said in a hushed tone.

Jasper turned back to his bandages with a concerned look on his face.

Nearby a dark haired woman with dark skin was sat painting her toenails. The squeaky voiced man walked over to her and sat down in front of her. He grabbed a chocolate bar and tried to hand it to the woman.

"As if I'm going to start eating chocolate" she said in a bitchy tone.

"Emily we may be here for a while" the squeaky voiced man said, looking from the chocolate bar to the blonde woman.

"The plane had a black box, idiot, they know exactly where we are. They are coming" Emily said, looking up from her toes. The squeaky voiced man tried to hand her the bar again, to which she said "I'll eat on the rescue boat." He tried to hand her the chocolate again, and she repeated "I'll eat on the rescue boat." The squeaky voiced man said nothing, but unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite. Emily glared at him, and he just stared back.

A few groups over, the pregnant woman sat on a metal bar on her own. The bulky man carried the box of foil covered tins over too her and sat down on the bar. "Hungry?" he asked and the pregnant woman smiled.

"Yeah, thanks" she replied in her normal heavy Australian accent, and the burly man handed over one of the containers.

"Any more, ya know, baby stuff?" the burly man asked her, and the pregnant woman just shook her head.

"I'm ok" she said, and the burly man looked away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packaged plastic knife and fork.

"Well hang in there" he said, before moving on to the next group.

"Yeah you too" she said kindly, and got to work on opening her knife and fork. The bulky man quickly handed her another container and winked and held a finger up to his lips. The pregnant woman smiled up at him.

Meanwhile, a man was pulling a jacket over his son's body. "Are you sure you are warm enough?" he asked his son, to which he got no reply. His son lay still blinking slowly. Eventually after a few minutes the son nodded simply.

**((AN:/ Ok so now is a safe time to warn you that I don't speak or write Korean… but Google Translate does so…. Don't blame me kays?))**

A Korean couple sat not too far away, and the man sat explaining what they were going to do. "내가 간다 어디든지 당신이 내 시야를 게시해야합니다, 당신은 이해한다, 나를 따라해야합니까" ("_You must not leave my sight, you must follow me wherever I go, do you understand?")_ the husband said in Korean. The wife nodded, and the husband continued. "다른 사람에 대해 걱정하지 마십시오. 우리는 함께있을 필요" _("Don't worry about the others. We need to stay together_.") The wife nodded again, and the husband seemed pleased with his wife.

**LMM**

Meanwhile Edward was bent over another patient. He shone a torch over the small piece of metal that was sticking out of his gut. "Do you think he is going to live" the brunette woman asked from behind him.

Edward looked up at her and admired her for a few seconds before he asked "Do you know him?"

"He was sitting next to me" she said simply. The patient just lay there still breathing and Edward knew there was nothing more he could do.

Edward picked up a leaf and started to tear pieces off, until eventually he had a small plane shape.

"We must have been at about 40,000 feet when it happened" Edward stated, moving the leaf plane through the air. "We hit an air pocket and dropped maybe, 200 feet. The turbulence was…." He paused, shaking his head a frown filling his features. He let out a small sigh before continuing. "And then I blacked out."

"I didn't" the brunette woman chimed in. "I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back." Her voice was shaky, but she still continued. "And then the…. the front of the plane broke off."

Edward nodded slowly. "Well it's not here on the beach, and neither is the tail. We need to figure out which was we came in."

"Why?" Bella asked, watching his handsome features,

"Because there's a change we could find the cockpit's still intact we may be able to find a transceiver, send out a signal and help the rescue party find us."

"How do you know all that?" the brunette woman asked sceptically.

Edward just smiled and said "I took a couple of flying lessons. It wasn't for me."

Edward threw the plane into the fire, and as the two of them watched it burn the woman turned to him and said "I saw some smoke, just through the valley."

They both looked off into the jungle "If you're thinking about going after the cockpit, I'm going with you."

Edward turned to her chuckling and said "I don't know your name."

"I'm Bella."

"Edward."

The two smiled at each other, but their moment was ruined by a loud roaring sound in the distance that echoed across the beach. It was followed by several loud banging noises, and all faces turned towards it. More banging followed, and the noises seemed to be getting closer and closer. Plant life cracked and fell onto the jungle floor, as the creature moved closer to the beach.

Many of the survivors got to their feet and watches as trees visibly fell on the horizon.

"What was that?" Emily said to the squeaky voiced man in a panicked tone.

"That was weird, right?" Jasper said to Sam, following him forward away from their fire.

"Is that Vincent?" the young boy said

"That's not Vincent" his father replied.

"Did anybody see that?" The pregnant woman asked, as another tree fell.

"Yeah" the bulky man replied slowly.

A loud tapping noise followed, and the squeaky voiced man rushed to his feet. "Mike" Emily called after him.

Another roar echoed across the beach, and the survivors started to make their way towards the tree-line. They watched as another tree fell, but this time it was a lot closer. Again, another roar echoed and tree after tree fell as the creature got closer and closer to the camp.

"Terrific" Jasper muttered.

**LMM**

When they were on the plane, the hostess had approached Edward and asked him with a flirty smile "So, how's the drink?"

"It's good" Edward relied weakly.

"That wasn't a very strong reaction" she said still smiling

"Well it's not a very strong drink" Edward said chuckling to himself.

The hostess reached into her cart and pulled out two small bottles of clear liquid and handed them to Edward "Just don't tell anyone."

"This, of course, breaks some critical FA regulations" Edward said smiling.

She just smiled at him, and continued to walk up the aisle. Edward pocketed one of the bottles, and poured the other into his glass. He took a long drink from the glass and let out a deep sigh. He stood up to get out of his seat, and Jasper pushed past. "Excuse me." He said, without once looking at Edward's face. The hostess called after him, but he didn't turn around.

"I guess he really had to go." An elderly woman said with a small laugh. The hostess hurried past them, still calling after Jasper, followed by two security guards. Edward sat back down in his seat quickly, and the whole plane shook as they hit turbulence. A female voice rang over the plane then, with eerily calm tones. "Ladies and gentlemen, the pilot has switched on the fasten seatbelts sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Both Edward and the elderly woman took deep breaths before he turned to her and said "It's normal."

"Oh, I know. I've just never been a very good flyer. My husband keeps reminding me that planes wanna be in the air."

"Well he sounds like a very smart man."

"I'll be sure to tell him that when he gets back from the bathroom."

The plane shook violently again, and grunts and moans of displeasure could be heard from the other passengers.

"Well I'll keep you company until he does" Edward said in a kind voice. "Don't worry, it's going to be over…." He was cut off as the plane shook violently again and people flew towards the ceiling. Suitcases and bags fell from the overhead compartments and the screams and yells started to appear as the terror set in with the passengers. A loud beeping noise started sounding as the plane continued to shake violently. The emergency oxygen system deployed and passengers began to grab at masks.

**LMM**

Edward looked out at the ocean, its calm movements soothing him as the survivors talked behind him about the creature from the night before. The waves were calmer than the previous day, and it almost seemed peaceful to him.

"It didn't sound like an animal, not exactly" the bulky man said.

"That sound that it made, I can't help but thing that there was something really familiar about it" the elderly woman said.

More chatter echoed over the beach, and Bella slowly walked up behind him. "You ready?" she said, and Edward turned towards her.

"Bella you should tell me where the smoke was, I can get there myself."

"I'm coming" she said firmly, and Edward sighed.

"Well you're going to need better shoes."

Bella frowned and proceeded to walk along the beach. She found a man, half buried in the sand faced down and cringed as she peeled off his boots. She untied the laces and tried to avoid the looks that a few other survivors were giving her. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she quickly put on the boots.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't natural" the father said, as he sat with a group of 6 other survivors.

"Does anyone have any sunblock?" Jasper said, squinting his eyes as the bulky man walked over to them.

"Yeah, I do" Emily said, handing him the bright green bottle.

The bulky man sat down and carefully said "So I was just looking inside the fuselage, it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about their errr…." He looked at the boy sitting next to his father and said "B-O-D-Y-S?"

"What you spelling man, bodies?" the father asked and the son commented, still playing with the sand.

"B-O-D-I-E-S."

"That sounds like a good idea" Sam said.

"No, they will deal with it when they get here" Emily said, tilting her head back to soak up the sun.

Edward walked over then and knelt down next to Sam. "I'm going to go out and look for the cockpit, see if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team. You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try and keep him calm but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, you understand?"

Mike nodded from his seat next to Emily. "What about the guy with the leg?"

"I already stopped the bleeding, I took the tie off last night. He should be alright."

"Yeah cool, good job."

"I'll come with" Jasper said, getting up from his seat.

"No thanks, I don't really need any more help."

"No it's cool, I don't really feel like standing still, so."

Edward nodded, and the two of them started walking into the jungle with Bella.

"Excellent" Jasper said, with a small smile.

They walked in silence for a while as they trekked through the jungle and eventually they made it out onto a large plain of grass. Bella turned her head towards Jasper and said "Can I ask you something?"

"Me?" Jasper replied "Sure, I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting."

"Have we ever met anywhere?"

"No. That would be unlikely"

"Huh"

"I look familiar thought right"

"Yeah"

"Can't quite place it"

"No, I can't"

"Yeah I think I know"

"You do?"

"_You all everybody_" Jasper sang in a high pitch voice. "_You all everybody._" He smiled softly at Bella as they continued to trek across the plain and said in his normal voice "Have you ever heard that song?"

"Yeah, I've heard it I just don't know what the hell….."

"That's us" Jasper interrupted. "Drive Shaft. Look the ring." Bella stopped walking and turned around, looking at his hand. "Second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Drive Shaft?"

"The band?" Bella asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah the band"

"You were in Drift Shaft?"

"I am in Drive Shaft, I play bass"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Charlie. Track 3 you know I do backing vocals!"

"My friend Beth would freak! She loves you guys." Bella smiled widely remembering her childhood friend.

"Well give me Beth's number I'll call her. I'd love to. Does she live nearby?" Jasper smiled widely at the excitement, while Bella just grinned at him slightly star struck.

Edward turned and walked back to them, wondering why they were so far behind.

"Have you ever heard of Drive Shaft?"

"_You all everybody_" Jasper sang to Edward. "_You all everybody…_" but his voice faded out as Edward looked at them with a displeased expression, panting heavily.

"We've gotta keep moving" Edward said before walking away, leaving them to remember their surroundings once more after the brief distraction.

"They were good" Bella mumbled before following the handsome doctor.

"They are good" Jasper mumbled back, following behind Bella. "They're still together."

As they walked through the tall faded yellow grass, crickets, birds and all manner of creatures screeched around them. The tree line was thick and overgrown around the field, and small patches of bushes crept away from the jungle.

"They're having a comeback" Jasper said, knocking grass away with a stick he had picked up.

From the bushes the large golden retriever from earlier, Vincent, was watching them walk panting from thirst.

As a storm drifted in over the sea, the bald man sat watching the water. His eyes remained fixed on the horizon as if his mind were in another place all together.

As it got darker, the forest grass started to get longer and thicker, making it harder for them to trek through. The heavens opened and rain started to pour from the sky onto the three explorers. Edward kept looking back at Bella and Jasper to see if they were still following, but said nothing. The sound of the jungle echoed around them and it wasn't until Jasper spoke that they noticed just how quiet everything was.

"Hey um guys? Is this normal?" he asked, wiping the rain off his forehead with his arm. He paused. "You know kind of day turning into night, you know end of the world type weather? Is this…. Guys?"

Neither Bella nor Edward even paused to think about his question because neither of them knew. And even if either of them had an inkling about weather patterns, they would have to know where they were. They didn't really want to dwell on the fact that they were stranded on an island either.

Back at the camp, most of the survivors were rushing around to find shelter from the rain, but the bald man just sat in the sand staring out at the waves. The Korean couple sat huddled under a piece of debris, the woman shivering while her husband shouted at a man in Korean for going near her. The bulky man started shouting to Emily and the squeaky voiced man "I'm telling you you don't want to go in there. There's too many bodies." His voice was strained but barely audible over the rain. The bald man looked to the sky, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open, enjoying the rainfall on his face.

The trees started moving as they had the night before. The pregnant woman was the first to notice as she stumbled forward, clutching her belly. "There it is again" she said, staring at the trees, as a much older woman whispered "Oh my god" quietly, staring in the same direction.

Back in the jungle the three hikers paused briefly, each of them noticing the front end of the plane. They pushed on through, moving vines and clearing a path in the grass, their footsteps quickening. Edward stopped a few feet in front of the section and looked back at the others. All three of them looked on in horror at the battered remains of what was once their plane, wondering how they could have survived such a thing. "Let's do this" Edward muttered with almost no enthusiasm, pushing forward into the plane, followed by Bella and Jasper.

They made their way round to the rear of the plane section where it had broken off and started to climb up the aisle of seats. The plane had landed against some trees and was slanted upwards, making the entrance more difficult. Inside the wreckage made Bella shudder. All the airbags were deployed, hanging from the ceiling and more than a few bodies still sat in their seats. The top of the plane was burnt from where it must have caught on fire after crashing, as were too many of the now dead passengers.

"Let's get this trans…" Jasper said trailing off as he searched for the word.

"Transceiver" Edward interrupted.

"Right, transceiver thing and get out of here." Jasper continued, looking at the burnt ceiling, cringing slightly.

As they climbed up the seats they tried their best not to touch any bodies, but every time they brushed one they would cringe outwardly, unable to hide their feelings. Jasper slipped and grabbed hold of one of the dead passenger's legs, pulling himself up with a grunt. As Edward made his way to the front of the plane, he took hold of something and started to bang on the door. "Come on!" he shouted, frustrated and still panting from the climb. Bella pulled herself off to the side of the front row, and Jasper barely had time to pull himself away from the aisle when the door burst open and another dead body fell from whence they climbed. Bella's screamed as she noticed the body, and clung onto the front seat. They all watched as he fell, visibly shaken up from the whole endeavour. As it hit the ground, Edward took no time in asking if they were both ok. They all began gasping for air, nodding in reply.

"Ok" Edward said, pulling himself up. "You don't have to come up here" he said to Bella, but she shook her head.

"No I'm good." Her voice was stern, a clear 'do-not-mess-with-me' voice. Edward reached out a hand, and Bella took it, using it to help pull her into the cockpit. Both Bella and Edward grunted as they made their way higher, both sighing with relief when they made it in.

"So what does a transceiver look like?" Bella asked him, her eyes half closed with exhaustion.

"Complicated walkie-talkie" Edward replied, not stopping to take a deep breath. Edward pulled himself into the co-pilot's chair and noticed that both water and greenery seemed to be crawling through the broken glass. He looked around for the machine as Bella pulled herself up to help him, even if she had never seen one before. Bella looked at the body of the pilot, still sat in his chair, and quickly tried to climb over him to search.

The pilot gasped for breath and Bella almost jumped out of her skin.

"Hey?" Edward said, taking the pilot by his shoulder. "Hey can you hear me?"

The pilot continued to gasp and cough like he couldn't catch his breath.

"I need that water" he said sternly to Bella, and she quickly handed it to him. "Here you go" Edward said, tilting the pilot's head back slightly while pouring the water into his mouth slowly. The pilot coughed and spluttered, before finally turning his head and acknowledging them.

"How many survived?" He asked in a raspy voice, blood pouring down his face.

"At least 48" Edward replied. "Does anything feel broken?" Edward looked him over but the pilot shook his head.

"No, no. My head's a little dizzy that's all" Edward took hold of the pilot's bruised and bloody face, checking it over.

"It's probably just a concussion." Edward opened his eyes, checking them but the pilot ignored him.

"How long has it been?" he asked, but Edward was more focused on his body than his question.

"16 hours."

"Has there been anybody?" the pilot asked. Edward pulled back and shook his head.

"Not yet."

The pilot gasped for air and started to speak again "6 hours in" he paused taking another breath, his voice weak. "Our radio went out…. No one could see us… We turned back to land in Fiji." He turned to Bella, and she watched him with horror knowing what he was going to say next. "By the time we hit turbulence….. We were a 1000 miles off course." Bella and Edward looked at each other fear creeping into their facial expressions. "They're looking for us in the wrong place."

They both looked to the floor, but jumped up when the pilot turned out of his chair "we have a transceiver" he said, looking for it with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. Edward cautioned him telling him not to move but the pilot just protested "I'm ok, I'm ok. Transceiver's right there." He pointed with his whole arm and Bella dashed across to get it.

Bella grabbed it, handing it to the pilot, who turned it on. Edward turned to Bella. Where's Jasper?" he asked. Bella turned and looked out of the cockpit door.

The pilot fiddled with the dials on the transceiver, but gave up when it made a ping of disobedience. "It's not working" he said, sighing in pain.

Bella tripped out of the door, using the front seat to stop her from falling. She scanned the area for Jasper, but could only see the bodies. "Jasper?" she asked, becoming worried. The bathroom door swung open behind her and Jasper stumbled out. Relief flooded her features. "What were you doing in the bathroom?" she asked, confused.

"What?" Jasper said. But he didn't get to say anything else because a loud whirring roar echoed over them. Something started to move close by and Bella began to panic. The plane wreckage shook, and Edward quickly pulled Bella close to him.

"It's right outside" Bella whispered, panicking.

"What? What's right outside?" the pilot said, looking at the two of them, not understanding their fear. Another roar filled the plane, and Bella let out a squeak of fear, slinking down to one of the walls. A shadow crossed over the glass, filling the cockpit with shadow. Edward wiped one of the side windows, hoping to get a better look but could only see the raindrops. Bella pressed her face against a window on the opposite side but with the same results. The pilot pushed some of the plant life out of the way and stuck his head out of the hole. He dropped the transceiver on the chair, and all three of them could do nothing but watch as he was pulled out of the plane by the beast.

The creature hung the pilots legs back in, dangling them as it shook the plane. Bella screamed, covering her ears and shutting her eyes in terror before the pilot was pulled out and his blood splashed across the outside of the plane.

"What the hell just happened?" Jasper exclaimed, panicked. Neither Bella nor Edward knew what to say, but they didn't have long before the whole plane shook again. They held onto each other quickly, desperately hanging on as the plane fell flat onto the ground. Edward went to grab the transceiver as Bella and Jasper tried to pull him out of the plane.

He took hold of the device in one hand and quickly followed his companions back out into the rain. All three ran quickly, slipping in the mud in a desperate attempt to get away. They could hear the beast's roar, and kept running. Jasper slipped in the mud, falling flat, and his foot getting trapped by several roots as the roar echoed again. Jasper yelled, hoping to catch Bella or Edward's attention before they got too far away and he succeeded. Edward skidded to a stop and ran back to help Jasper as Bella continued on.

Edward quickly freed Jasper and they followed the path they thought Bella had taken. But they were wrong. Bella had veered off to the left and hidden in a large group of bamboo trees which had formed a small space for her to squeeze into. She peered through the gaps in the trees like bars on a jail cell, her face full of genuine fear. She heard the roar of the beast getting closer and let out a tiny squeak of panic, tears now streaming down her face. "EDWARD" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her panic building the longer she was left alone. Thunder echoed across the jungle as her tears turned to sobs. She desperately looked around through the bars for a sign of Edward, and when she couldn't find them she began to count like Edward had told her.

1…. Her hands shook from the cold rain and the fear, gripping the bars of bamboo with all her strength.

2….. Her breaths began to become more even, tears still streaming down her face.

3…. A sob escaped her as she counted out loud, her face twisting in pain.

4….. Her voice became quieter, as if she were whispering a prayer in a church, but filled with such suffering.

And by the time she reached 5, her voice was more controlled but her facial expressions had not changed.

A twig snapped behind her, and she turned to face the noise. Her whole body was shaking, and from behind her came a small yelp of surprise. She screamed and spun around to face Jasper. She screamed and pushed him backwards, relief flooding her. "Where the hell's Edward?"

"I don't know!" Jasper exclaimed on the floor, rain hitting his face.

"Have you seen him?" She asked urgently wanting to get out of this jungle.

"Yes, he pulled me up."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"We got separated! Look I fell down! He came and he pulled me up! That thing was…."

"Did you see it?"

"No…. no but it was right there. We were dead. I was. And then Edward came back and he pulled me up. I don't know where he is." Jasper's breaths were coming in pants now, his sentences were disjointed.

The rain stopped and both Bella and Jasper looked up at the sky.

"We have to go back for him." Bella said with conviction, her earlier fear now gone and replaced with determination.

"Back there?" Jasper asked, surprised and reluctant.

"Bella there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing."

"Then don't come." Bella pulled herself off of Jasper as she spoke and started to walk back for Edward, Jasper pulled himself off the ground and followed her. His dislike for being alone in a jungle winning in his inner debate.

The two of them climbed over logs and pulled through vines as they searched. Every noise making them jump and flinch.

"I heard you shout" Jasper said quietly. "I heard you shout Edward. I'm Jasper by the way."

Bella paused, looking at a shiny silver badge on the ground, pulling it from the mud to reveal part of the pilot's uniform. In a puddle of water, the reflection could be seen. The reflection was clear despite the murky quality of the water, and when Bella looked up she could see clearly that the body was that of the pilot.

"It's the pilot" a male voice said. Bella and Jasper turned around and smiled softly as Edward made his way out of the trees.

"Did you see it?" Bella asked and Edward shook his head.

"No. It was right behind me when I dove into the bushes."

"Guys? How does something like that happen?" Jasper asked, all three of them looking up in the tree at the bloody, mangled corpse of the pilot.

**Questions? Reviews?**


End file.
